


Texting How We feel, Then We Call About Us

by binksbingbee



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Asking Out, Calling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Texting, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksbingbee/pseuds/binksbingbee
Summary: The title says it all.Enjoy, loves! xx.





	Texting How We feel, Then We Call About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I posted, so I thought I would be easy on myself and start off with something simple that may blow your mind away. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Bianca Rech.  
> xx.

Bellamy: Octavia says you have a secret crush on me.  
Clarke: I guess so.  
Bellamy: Are you serious?  
Clarke: Yes.  
Bellamy: I’ve wanted to go out with you for years now.  
Clarke: Ask me then.  
Bellamy: On text, Princess?  
Clarke: Whatever the hell you want, Blake.

Bellamy calls her.  
“Clarke, go out with me, please?” Bellamy asks her, nervously.  
“Bellamy, it would be an honor to go out with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I pray to the living gods that Bellarke will happen hopefully in the last couple episodes in Season 4.
> 
> Thoughts and reviews?  
> xx.


End file.
